


Random Stories

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis, The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Cravings, Halloween Costumes, Hellhounds, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sanctuary's Werewolves/HAPs, Serial Killer Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random stories about random pairings at random ratings, all of them slash.</p><p>(If you think I should tag for something I haven't, please let me know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SGA - John/Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to celebrate my birthday but I suck!
> 
> I'm never going to write the other 24, computer problems resulted in the loss of the completed work I hadn't posted, so consider this finished...
> 
> So today (9 July) is my birthday, and in celebration (as well as to get me writing again) I've decided to write a little something for every year I've lived on this planet. Each chapter will be a different pairing (most of these pairings I've never written in my life but I've decided to give them a try - which is something I've always wanted to do) about whatever scenario pops into my head. The initial idea was to post, and therefore write, all of them today but life, I have found, rather enjoys mucking up my plans. So, I will attempt to write at least 5 stories a day and post them all together at night, until I have completed my goal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in for a surprise when he returns to the quarters he shares with Rodney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is implied mpreg in this one, as well as Rodney complaining. Although when does he ever not complain :)

It took a moment before what he was seeing registered in his brain; Rodney was standing completely naked in front of a full length mirror. The sound of voices outside of the room alerted him to the fact that the door was still open; flailing an arm out at the control panel he was relieved when the door slid shut.

“Rodney,” he hissed as he tore off his jacket and attempted to cover the scientist, “what are you doing?”

“I can’t see it John,” the other man whined sadly, “I can’t see my dick anymore!” The admission halted John’s movements as he glanced down between Rodney’s legs. “When I went to pee earlier I had to _search_ for it!” A flush spread across Rodney’s chest and up into his face as his eyes watered, “I don’t know if I can do this anymore…”

“Hey now,” John soothed, tossing his jacket one side as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Rodney as best he could, “just a couple more weeks and then your body will go back to normal. Plus, as long as I can see your dick, everything is fine!”

Rodney huffed into his shoulder before pushing him away, “You _are_ a dick. Now help me into some clothes and then give me a backrub,” he demanded as he waddled into their bedroom.

“Yes Sir,” John said as he mock saluted, heart warmed at the sight of Rodney’s hand gently rubbing at the skin of his distended belly.


	2. SGA - Lorne/Parrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are headed to a Halloween party.

Lorne wolf whistled as he stopped to lean against the doorframe and admired his boyfriend; Parrish was dressed in a black three-piece suit with a grey shirt and matching silver grey tie and pocket square. “Looking good there _Nikola_ ,” he said grinning, pleased to note the way the other man’s cheeks pinked.

Turning away from the mirror as he finished fussing with his cuffs, Parrish’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on Lorne’s shoulder holster. A long moment passed before he could drag his attention away from the leather and up to twinkling grey eyes and an amused smirk; he could feel his blush worsening. “I could say the same for you _Detective_.”

Pushing away from the doorframe and crossing the room, Lorne came to a stop a step away from the other man. “Maybe we should forget about the party,” he suggested, cocking his head to the side as he reached out to fiddle with one of the waistcoat’s buttons, “just stay here and celebrate . . . _privately_?”

The botanist grinned, showing off his fake vampire teeth, as he leaned forward to whisper into Lorne’s ear, “I have a nice bottle of red wine that I think will go with you perfectly…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're dressed up as their Sanctuary counterparts: Parrish as Nikola Tesla and Lorne as Detective Joe Kavanaugh.


	3. Sanctuary - Will/Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is in search of Will and Alice when he hears growling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my head Erika dies during childbirth leaving Henry a single Dad. The others help out of course, most especially Will, and somewhere in-between raising a little girl they fall in love. I hope to someday actually write the fic...

The sounds of jaws snapping together, deep growling and little yips had him rushing into the library as his heart thudded in his chest; however the scene before him brought him up short. Will was tickling Alice. Will was tickling Alice while she was in her HAP form. Will was laughingly dodging claws while tickling a squirming Alice in her HAP form!

Alice changed back into her human self before crying out between giggles, “Papa save me!”

Will’s head darted up, his grin turning into a sheepish smile when he caught sight of Henry, “Hey Henry,” the other man said, “guess it’s time for lunch huh?” He removed his T-shirt and helped Alice into it after helping her stand, “Can’t have you running around naked kiddo,” he said as he playfully poked her in the stomach.

The little girl giggled before wrapping her arms around the psychiatrist’s neck as he stood stating, “It’s fun naked.”

Internally Henry sighed at the thought of another pair of clothes shredded in the uncontrollable transformations of his daughter; however he knew Helen used it as an excuse to take Alice shopping. Stepping towards them, he ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it as he spoke, “I need to speak to Will for a moment-”

“Are you going to kiss?” she interrupted, scrunching her nose and making ‘yuk’ noises.

“We might,” he said chuckling, “you could stay and watch if you wanted?” But even before he’d finished his question she was squirming out of Will’s arms and running from the room.

“It just kind of happened,” Will said softly, stepping into Henry’s space and placing a reassuring hand on his arm. “One moment I was chasing her around the room and the next she had transformed and came at me. Not for a moment did I feel threatened Henry; I think even in her HAP form she recognises me.”

Wrapping his arms around Will, Henry reeled him in until he had his nose buried in the other man’s neck. “You know she’d never forgive herself if she hurt her Daddy, even if it isn’t her fault.”

“I know,” the other man soothed, burying a hand in the HAP’s hair, “but I don’t think she ever will.”


	4. Hawaii Five-0 - Steve/Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Kono and Chin discuss Danny's eating habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also has implied mpreg (I really really like mpreg :) as well as cravings.

“Not a word Steve,” Danny stated firmly before continuing to chew, glare still firmly in place.

Steve lifted his hands up in a show of peace and slowly backed out of the Detective’s office, fighting hard not to show his amusement. Closing the door firmly, he glanced around looking for the cousins until he found them staked out in Kono’s office.

“Is Danny-”

“Yep,” Kono said grinning as she nodded.

Chin nudged a chair with his foot in invitation as he spoke, “He rushed out of the office ten minutes after you left for your meeting, and stormed back in with a bag held close to his chest. Kono peeked in after he started closing the blinds and saw the food spread out on his desk.”

“Pineapple slices, pineapple juice, a meat pizza, dried pineapple, and ketchup packets,” the surfer explained.

“He was shoving a piece of pineapple covered in ketchup into his mouth as I walked in, and then started rolling a slice of pizza around a piece of pineapple,” Steve said, face twisted in disgust. “He was complaining to his Mom on the phone last night about his weird cravings, blaming it on me after she explained she’d never had any weird cravings.”

“I’d have to agree with Danny on that Boss,” Kono said trying to stifle her giggles, “You know how he feels about pineapples on pizza-”

“Pineapples in general,” Chin added as he chuckled.

“And just this morning I thought nothing could get worse than malasadas and cheese,” Steve groused, giving into his own amusement at the situation as the cousins burst out laughing.


	5. Hannibal - Hannibal/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will finally meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read 'Killers Courting', this is what happens in the next chapter - the one I hope to one day write.

“Will,” Alana said as she gestured me to her side, “I’d like you to meet Doctor Hannibal Lecter, my mentor and fellow psychiatrist; he’s assisted on several cases before.”

Turning from her, I glanced up at the other man and was stunned; before me stood the Chesapeake Ripper, looking as put together as the night we’d met.

“Hannibal,” Alana continued, “this is Will Graham-”

“The man chasing the Ripper,” Hannibal said, voice tinged with amusement, “It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” 

He extended his hand towards me, and slowly I slipped my own into it. “It is good to meet you too,” I mumbled as we shook, glancing up at him through my hair.

“Oh,” Alana exclaimed, “it seems Jack is looking for me. If you’d both excuse me,” and then she left.

Once upon a time I’d thought myself attracted to her but now I knew what true attraction was. “Doctor Lecter,” I started saying, only to have him interrupt me.

“Please call me Hannibal,” he murmured, stepping closer.

“Han- Hannibal,” I stammered, feeling heat spread across my face, “perhaps you should release my hand?”

The psychiatrist glanced down at our joined hands before looking back up and catching my eye, then slowly raised our hands, “Le couteau wielder,” he breathed before his lips made contact with my hand. “I despaired we would never meet again,” he said as he straightened, releasing my hand.

Needing space I took a step away, only to have him close the gap once again. “This is too much,” I mumbled, running a shaking hand through my hair, “we should talk in private.”

“I do not think they will notice if we slip out,” he said as he swept a glance around the packed room before continuing, “Come home with me William, and let me cook for you.”

At first I had found the idea of consuming human flesh repulsive, but now I knew he only took from those deserving death, those deserving nothing more than to be food which we consumed.


	6. Chronicles of Riddick - Riddick/Vaako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the hellhounds cannot resist the First Among Commanders.
> 
> (This is a crappy summary but I'm really tired so.....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the hellhound creature things from Crematoria, and all fic which features them, so couldn't help adding them to my fic.

“My Lord Marshall,” he growled out as he marched into the other man’s quarters, a hellhound at his heels, “I found this beast lounging across my bed again. We discussed this!”

“You and I discussed many things Vaako,” a voice rumbled out of the dark, “Like how I wanted you to call me Riddick.”

When nothing else was said he turned on his heel and made to march back out of the room, only to be grabbed around the wrist and shoved into the nearest wall. “You weren’t dismissed Commander,” rumbled into his ear as a hot body pressed into his back.

“I wasn’t summoned either,” he grunted as he struggled to break free.

“Your presence is never unwelcome in my quarters Vaako,” Riddick purred as he pressed his hips into Vaako’s body in order for him to feel his erection, “quite the opposite actually, which is another thing we discussed.”

“What you ask,” Vaako faltered as he thought of a way to make the breeder understand, “it is not something to be taken lightly. I have spent years with the Armada. I still believe in the Necromonger way. To turn my back on all that I’ve known . . . it is not unlike your situation, with the Faithful demanding you cross the Threshold and truly become the Lord Marshall.”

“Is that what you want from me Vaako? Want me to go and have a look at the Underverse? Come back as something else?” The growl turned into a sneer, “Would you let me fuck you then?”

Vaako didn’t want that, didn’t want Riddick to change; already he was addicted to the heat of the other man. Which was why, even though he had yet to make a decision, he had a ship ready and waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already started on 2 of the next stories; one is Nick/Monroe (Grimm) while the other is Raylan/Tim (Justified). I've also got ideas for Thorin/Bilbo (The Hobbit), Leito/Damien (District 13), 007/Q (Skyfall), Jack/Nathan (Eureka), Matt/John (Live Free or Die Hard), and Erik/Raoul (The Phantom of the Opera).
> 
> I kinda made a list of all the pairings I read fic for, it's a lot longer than I thought it would be, and make notes whenever inspiration hits for whatever pairing.
> 
> I do so enjoy chatting to peoples in the comments, so please feel free ^_^
> 
> (Forgot to mention that these are not beta'd, I didn't even give them a read through before posting, so I apologise for any errors)


End file.
